Nash Bridges
Nash Bridges is an American television police drama created by Carlton Cuse. The show starred Don Johnsonand Cheech Marin as two Inspectors with the San Francisco Police Department's Special Investigations Unit. The show ran for six seasons on CBS from March 29, 1996 to May 4, 2001 with a total of 122 episodes being produced. The show has aired in over 70 countries. It currently airs in the Middle East on MBC's newly launched Actionblock MBC Action, DR2 in Denmark, Crime & Investigation Network, WGN America, Universal HD in the United States, TV1 in Australia, 13th Street in The Netherlands and Universal Channel in Serbia and on CBS Action in the United Kingdom. Story Nash Bridges debuted on March 29, 1996 on the CBS Television network. The show starred Don Johnson as anInspector (later Captain in season 4) with the San Francisco Police Department's elite "Special Investigations Unit". As the show begins, he's in his 40s, twice-divorced, andDEALING with a feisty teenage daughter, Cassidy (played by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Nash convinces recently retired Inspector Joe Dominguez (played byCheech Marin) to return to the force to partner with him. Nash and Joe cruise the streets of San Francisco in Nash's "curious yellow" 1971 Plymouth Barracuda convertible, a gift from Nash's brother Bobby just before Bobby left for the Vietnam War. Bobby Bridges was reported as MIA, but turns up in later seasons. Nash's father Nick (played by James Gammon) suffers from mild dementia and has a habit of getting kicked out of nursing homes. He eventually moves in with Nash, and is often involved in comic subplots. Aiding Nash in his police work is the technically savvy Harvey Leek (played by Jeff Perry), a middle-aged "Deadhead" (a die-hard Grateful Dead fan), and young, hotheaded Evan Cortez (played by Jaime P. Gomez, 1996–2000), who has an off-and-on, stormy relationship with Cassidy. In later seasons, additional Inspectors and other supporting characters were added and subtracted from the main cast. For the first nine episodes, the commander of the SIU was Lieutenant A.J. Shimamura (played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in season 1-2 only), a character that was written off after he failed to be promoted to Captain. (The character was said to have returned to his native Hawaii.) Shimamura's departure opened the door for Bridges to be promoted to Captain, and given command of the SIU. Production The show was produced and filmed on location in the San Francisco Bay Area.[1] The show shot on the streets of San Francisco including The Embarcadero and Piers 30 through 32.[1] Neighboring Treasure Island was used as the headquarters for the show. Hangar 2 on Treasure Island was the location of permanent sets including Nash's apartment[1] The show employed several hundred local workers including production crews and staff members, carpenters, electricians, set designers, grips, set dressers, props, scenic artists, location managers, costumers,DRIVERS, cameramen, special effects, soundmen, makeup and hair stylists and production assistants.[1] Episode production was nearly $2 million per episode.[2] The show premiered on March 29, 1996 at 10:00pm on CBS.[3] The show was produced by the Don Johnson Company and Carlton Cuse Productions in association withRysher Entertainment for the first 4 seasons.[3] In 1999, Paramount Network Television took over Rysher's spot after acquiring that company. The show used 3 different theme songs during its initial run. Season 1 used a primarily instrumental piece. Seasons 2–5 used a musical piece most well known by the lyrics "I got a friend in you to lead me out of the cold." Season 6 changed the song again, using another primarily instrumental piece, written by Velton Ray Bunch, with a bit of a techno beat to it. A fourth song, written by First season composer Elia Cmiral and which was Don Johnson's original choice, sometimes replaces the first season song in syndication. Cancellation The sixth season of Nash Bridges would be its last; however, the show was obtaining fair ratings from Nielsen.[2] Following its Friday night ratings battle (which it was losing to NBC's Law & Order: Special Victims Unit), the show was canceled.[2] Paramount Network Television, which was producing the show, felt that its $2 million per episode production cost was just too much.[2] CBS was hoping to get a seventh season out of Nash Bridges, but that failed because Paramount wasn't willing to pay,[2] even though at the time, Viacom had owned both CBS and Paramount. Another factor that led to the ending of the series was that Don Johnson wanted out.[2]Johnson was getting tired, and CBS and Paramount had enough episodes to put the series into syndication.[2] "Don was already exploring other opportunities. Doing a TV series five days a week for as long as he did is an exhausting task. Don was ready to move on." Elliot Mintz, Don Johnson's Publicist[2] Carlton Cuse went on to become the showrunner for Lost. Lost co-creator Damon Lindelof had started his television writing career on Nash Bridges. He sought out Cuse's advice on how to run Lost. Episodes Cast overview Cast and characters Cheech Marin (left) with Don Johnson (right).Promotional poster for the show Main cast *Don Johnson as Inspector/Captain Nash Bridges: Nash is a seasoned police Inspector in his 40s, with a lifelong devotion to the SFPD. He's got a photographic memory and a tendency to call everyone "Bubba" or "Sister." His personal life isn't as balanced as his professional one, starting with his two divorces and a strained relationship with both his aged father and a feisty daughter. An amateur magician with a talent for handcuff tricks. Don Johnson is the only member of the cast to appear in all 122 episodes of the series. *Cheech Marin as Inspector/Lieutenant Joe Dominguez: At the start of the series, Insp. Dominquez is talked out of retirement to partner with Nash. He is married to a statuesque Swedish woman, Inger, and together they have a daughter, Lucia, and a son, JJ. Dominguez's character is light-hearted, often making witty, off-the-cuff observations at crime scenes. He has a penchant for getting involved in get-rich quick schemes, often having to be rescued by Nash. The details of Nash & Dominguez's relationship (and why they are such close friends,) is revealed during the course of the series: As a young cop with a bright future, Dominguez ruined his reputation by being busted for a DUI. The only person to stand by him was his partner at the time, later revealed to be Nash. In later seasons, Nash & Joe form a private detective agency to make extra money. *James Gammon as Nick Bridges: Nash's retired longshoreman father who lives with him. He sometimes gets into some minor trouble which leaves Nash to save him. He also tends to get involved in Joe Dominguez's get-rich-quick schemes. Nick suffers from light dementia, and that affectation was dealt with thoughtfully throughout the series. It should be noted that the character showed a definite preference for his older son, Bobby Bridges, over Nash. *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Cassidy Bridges: Nash's 20-something daughter who originally aspired to be an actress. Cassidy had a tough relationship with Evan that had them eventually reconciling and about to marry, before Evan was killed. This inspired Cassidy to join the SFPD after his death. She was then assigned to the SIU, under her father's command, something that most likely would not happen in real life. By the end of the series, Cassidy relocated to Paris to be with her mother. *Jeff Perry as Inspector Harvey Leek: A die-hard Grateful Dead fan with a technical background. His wife left him after 5 and a 1/2 years of marriage because of his commitment to police work. Best friend to Evan and one of Nash's team, and very passionate about his '72 Ford Ranchero. The Ranchero is seen in the series almost as often as Nash's Barracuda until the car was irreparably damaged in a shootout. *Jaime P. Gomez as Inspector Evan Cortez: (Season 1-5) Best friend to Harvey and the youngest partner of Nash, who suggested he rejoin working with Joe at the beginning of the series. Evan reminded Nash of what he used to be long ago. He had a stormy relationship with Cassidy, which after many ups and downs, ended when he was killed in the line of duty. Evan had reconciled with Cassidy at the time and was engaged to her for a Las Vegas wedding. Evan went through a painful period after his breakup with Cassidy and the loss of his job as a drunk on a downward spiral. With Joe's intervention and his own recovery in a 12-Step Alcoholics Anonymous program, the character's run was finished as a Christian, played with kindness and care. Jaime Gomez appeared in all but six episodes of the series' first five seasons. *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Lieutenant A.J. Shimamura: (Season 1-2) Former police superior who worked closely with Nash and the SIU as both co-worker and friend. A.J. held true to a promise that if he wasn't promoted to Captain he would leave the force and move back to his native Hawaii. Shimamura lasted 16 episodes. *Mary Mara as Inspector Bryn Carson: (Season 1-2) The only female member of the SIU at the time, she was often used to go undercover when a woman's role was needed. She was not known to have a very successful romantic life. She left the SIU with no reason ever given. *Kelly Hu as Inspector Michelle Chan: (Season 3-4) An aggressive inspector who Nash takes under his wing as a protégé. She was killed in cold blood early in the fourth season by the Prowler, a killer seeking media glory whom Nash killed out of revenge and claimed it as self-defense. *Yasmine Bleeth as Inspector Caitlin Cross: (Season 4-5) She had a tense relationship with Nash bordering on professionalism and personalism. Caitlin originally came to the SIU as an MCD Inspector investigating them, but eventually joined them. She had a brief romance with Nash, which ended when she left to help her sister in Washington, D.C. *Wendy Moniz as Inspector Rachel McCabe: (Season 6) She was a police officer originally working undercover for a corrupt Internal Affairs official. Rachel fell in love with Nash and later sacrificed her career to save Nash when she realized he was being framed. *Cress Williams as Inspector Antwon Babcock: (Season 6) Evan's replacement in the sixth season. Antwon rescued the SIU from an explosion when he drove a car off a pier on his first day. He prefers to stay out of personal situations, but is very active in the force. He becomes close friends with Harvey, particularly when Harvey convinces him to reconcile with his father, a dying criminal. He occasionally suffers from epileptic seizures. Recurring cast *Caroline Lagerfelt as Inger Dominguez: (Seasons 2-6) Joe's spouse from Sweden and mother of their infant child, and mother of Joe's adult son. A kind woman and loving wife, also the one really in charge of their household. *Daniel Roebuck as Inspector Rick Bettina: (1996–2001) Crooked SIU police officer turned criminal and a frequent headache to the SIU. In the beginning of the series, he considers Nash (who dislikes Rick) his best friend and at one point was Nash's boss as Rick's mother married the chief of police and gave him a job. Towards the end of the series, he tries to kill Nash and Joe, to cover-up his attempted rip-off of the police retirement fund. *Annette O'Toole as Lisa Bridges: (1996–1997 as regular cast, guest star in 1998) A caterer by trade, she is Nash's ex-wife and mother of Cassidy. She moved to Paris after she and Nash revealed their true feelings to each other. *Tracey Walter as Angel: (Seasons 2-6) A wise spiritual figure who often appears when dispensing advice to Nash as his guardian angel. Dressed as an angel, complete with wings, he wanders the streets of San Francisco. *Christian J. Meoli as Boz Bishop: Young rap music inspired employee of Nash and Joe's private investigation agency. A fast talking young man with aspirations to be a private investigator. In reality, Boz is loaded withMONEY and comes from a well-to-do English family. *Ronald Russell II as Sergeant Ronnie: (1997-2001) He's the all around handyman and muscle of the SIU. *Angela Dohrmann (1996–1998) as Stacy Bridges: Nash's ADA sister. *Stephen Lee as Tony B: Mobster and police informant. *Patrick Fischler as Pepe: Joe and Nash's gay friend, and secretary of their detective agency. *Donna W. Scott (1998, 2000–2001) as Tamara Van Zant: a con-woman and sometimes Nash's lover. In season 6, she's stabbed and thrown overboard by mobster Vinnie Corell (Costas Mandylor) in the episode "Something Borrowed". *Stone Cold Steve Austin as Jake Cage: (1999–2000) a former protégé of Bridges now working in Fugitive Retrieval, occasionally aids the SIU. *Alie Ward as Miranda: (1998–2000) Cassidy's roommate. *Suki Kaiser as Lynette Summers (1997-1998) The sister of Nash's first ex-wife. While Lisa is in Paris, studying French cookery, Cassidy stays with her aunt in San Francisco. Guest stars *Theresa Russell *Hunter S. Thompson *RuPaul *Lucy Liu *Philip Michael Thomas *Tommy Chong *Kristin Minter *Rickey Medlocke *Kelvin Han Yee *Feodor Chin *Paula Marshall (recurring in season 1) *Karl Malone *Barry Watson *Melora Walters *Aisha Tyler *Kathy Lee Gifford *Jo Dee Messina *Cynthia Nixon *Valerie Perrine *Geraldo Rivera *Bill Rafferty *Kevin Dobson *Adrienne Barbeau *Barbara Stuart *Christopher Rich *Eric Allan Kramer *Markus Flanagan *Chi McBride *Robert Ri'chard *Barry Bonds *William Russ *Brittany Murphy *Donna Pescow *Clarence Clemons *Sherman Howard *Glenn Frey *Russ Tamblyn *Randy Vasquez *Susan Walters *John Hawkes *Willie Nelson *Shannon Tweed *Jennifer O'Neill *Joseph Cortese *Louis Mandylor *Penny Marshall *John Pyper-Ferguson *Serena Scott Thomas (main cast in season 1 and early episodes of 2, guest stars in 3) *John Haymes Newton *Stephanie Zimbalist *Marco Rodriguez *Don Novello *Jan-Michael Vincent (playing Nash's long-lost brother, a Vietnam War helicopter pilot turned drug-dealer.) *Ron Jeremy *Cassandra Peterson *Phil Lesh (played with his band in the beginning of a 2001 episode) *Nick Searcy *Pauly Shore *Jenna Jameson *Traci Lords – Episode's name: Knockout *Michael Trucco *Kel Mitchell – Episode's name: Hit and Run *Sammy Hagar *Stephanie Romanov – Episode's name: Skin Deep *Charles Martinet *Billy Drago DVD releases CBS DVD (distributed by Paramount) released the first three seasons of Nash Bridges on DVD in Region 1 in 2008/2009.[4][4][5] As of September 2014, these releases have been discontinued and are now out of print. On September 10, 2014, it was announced that Visual Entertainment has sub-licensed the rights to the series from CBS in Region 1 and would release a complete series collection in early 2015.[6] It was subsequently released on November 18, 2014.[7] The 27-disc set will contain all 122 episodes of the series. On February 10, 2015, VEI will release season 4 on DVD as a separate season set. They will also re-release the first three seasons on DVD on March 3, 2015.[8] In Region 4, Shock Entertainment has released the first three seasons on DVD in Australia.[9][10][11] King Records is releasing all of the seasons on DVD in Region 2, specifically through the Japanese market.[12][13][14][15] The show is rated PG for Parental Guidance in Australia and PG in New Zealand for sex scenes. Popular culture references *''Sopranos'' character Christopher Moltisanti, when referring to screenwriter "J.T." Dolan (hired to write the screenplay for 'Cleaver') lists Nash Bridges as one of his credits. *In 1997 an episode called "Wild Card" guest starred Philip Michael Thomas (who had been Johnson's co-star in Miami Vice) reuniting Johnson for the first time on television together since Miami Vice, and Tommy Chong (who had been Marin's longtime partner in the Cheech and Chong comedy team) reuniting with Marin. The Wild Card episode also contains a nod to Cheech & Chong's iconic "Dave" from their 1972 self-titled debut album. Philip Michael Thomas also guest-starred on an episode called "Out of Miami". It also featured Steven Bauer, the ex-husband of Johnson's ex-wife, Melanie Griffith. He played a Miami drug lord, which is a reference to his main role in the film Scarface. A version of the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Miami_Vice_Theme Miami Vice theme] is heard playing in the background. In an early interview, Johnson compared Bridges to his Miami Vice character Sonny Crockett, saying Nash was "the same guy, just... ten years older."[16] *In the 1997 Season 2 episode, "The Counterfeiters", another one of Johnson's co-stars from Miami Vice, John Diehl, guest stars as a criminal posing as an S.I.U. officer.[17] *Aaron Spelling was so eager to cast Yasmine Bleeth in the role of Vixen on NBC's Titans in 2000 that his company convinced CBS to grant her an early release from her Nash Bridges contract. *The first script was written by neighbors Don Johnson and Hunter S. Thompson as a TV movie about a drug-addicted cop, Nash, who dated a known mobster's daughter, and his Latino partner. Thompson appears as a piano player in the pilot. *There were six different Barracudas made up to resemble the 1971 Hemi Cuda convertible that Nash drove. Five of these were built from 1970 and 1971 Cuda & Barracuda convertibles and the 5th FX car made from a 73 coupe converted into a convertible. The 5th FX car & the 6th 440 4spd Cuda were built and added in the 5th season so most people think there were only 4 since ealrier promo photo only shows 4 of the 6 used in filming. None of these actually had Hemi engines, but rather 318–440 engines including new Mopar Performance crate motors. 4 cars were automatic transmissions and two were 440 4spd cars. The color of the car as depicted resembles the factory's "Curious Yellow" option (an allusion by the factory to the movie I Am Curious, Yellow) but in fact screen tests proved the factory color did not read well on camera. All show cars were painted an off-the-shelf color from paint distributor Sherwin-Williams. Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:American crime television series Category:American drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional San Francisco Police Department detectives Category:Fictional portrayals of the San Francisco Police Department Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in San Francisco, California Category:Television shows set in Oakland, California